Hunter Hollingsworth
Hunter Hollingsworth is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Miles' younger brother and Frankie's twin, Hunter is a MOBA gamer and comic book lover that you'll often see all dressed in black. In comparison to his twin sister, Hunter seems to be a glass half empty kinda guy. But this won't hold him back from crushing on a certain someone at Degrassi. He was best friends with Arlene Takahashi until she left Degrassi. He is in a relationship with Yael Baron and is friends with Lola Pacini, Vijay Maraj and Baaz Nahir. Like his brother, he is also friends with Winston Chu. Hunter has conflicts with Goldi Nahir, Maya Matlin, Tristan Milligan, Zoë Rivas, and Zig Novak. He is labelled as "The Introverted Gamer". Hunter is portrayed by Spencer MacPherson. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Hunter and his sister Frankie are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Hunter is seen eating breakfast with his family at their home. He along with his sister, Frankie, are praised by their father for helping out with his campaign. Hunter is later seen with the Hollingsworth family during prep interviews. In Unbelievable, Hunter brings a naked and hungover Zoë some breakfast after Miles' wild party the previous night. He looks at her attractively. Frankie kicks him out, but he still tries to look at her. In How Bizarre, as Sir Excellence, Hunter saves Becky's character on Realm of Doom, an online video game, warding off a group of pkers (player killers) and then gives her a healing potion and offers to help her cross the mountains. She asks if it's a date and he says yes. Sir Excellence and Becky go somewhere special in the game and he shows her his secret hideaway. He gives Becky flowers and they kiss. Sir Excellence strips his character down to his underwear and Becky does the same with her character. After that, their characters make out. In My Hero, Becky and Imogen discover that Hunter is Sir Excellence and that he is a freshman. Becky decides to break things off with him through Realm of Doom due to his young age, which upsets him. Hunter later discovers Becky is his online love interest and angrily confronts her in the halls beside Imogen. He is angry that she is being a "real girl", claiming that everything is better when it stays online. Becky claims that Realm of Doom is just a game. However, Hunter tells her that she doesn't get it and "real world" people always prove to disappoint whereas online he is a hero. He threatens to find her character and turn her into a troll if she ever told anyone what they "did together" online, before leaving in a fury. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Hunter waits with his family for an interview when Miles comes in late. He and Frankie express their annoyance for their older brother and all turn when Miles reveals he's been making out with his boyfriend. Later on at family breakfast, he makes a witty jab about Frankie making Power Cheer. When Miles jokes that Hunter is the only one in the family who has never kissed a girl, he tells him to suck it. He then puts his headphones on and tunes his family out. In Wise Up, Hunter helps Miles study for his driving test before school. Later on, he and Frankie study together and speak to Miles about his relationship with their father. They tell him that he is exactly like their father and that he causes a lot of the fighting as well. In If You Could Only See, Hunter walks in on Frankie and Winston playing around in their room and watches as their mother kicks Winston out. Later on, he and his family are preparing to get ready for an event for their father's campaign when Frankie sees him receive a nude picture from the Degrassi Nudes service; not knowing that it was his sister's. When Frankie confronts him, he tells her that if she tells on him she's dead. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Arlene is being made fun of by Shay and Lola, which seems to really bother and anger Hunter. Frankie goes through a comic Hunter made because she's worried about his mental health, only to find out it was made to represent his dreams of rescuing Arlene from the Power Cheer. The next morning, Frankie sits next to Arlene and learns that she likes comic books, so Frankie switches seats with Hunter, allowing the two to discuss comics. In Hush, The Power cheer girls approach Hunter while he is in an empty classroom by himself and instantly begin accusing him of being the sender. Hunter appears confused by their accusations, but they quickly take his laptop where they find his comics about them. After taking pictures of his graphic comics on his laptop, they threaten to send them to Principal Simpson with the possibility of suspension if he doesn't stop with the messages and he agrees to it. Hunter and Arlene are hanging out together at the Dot where Hunter describes his encounter with the Power Cheer. He tells her that it was "some kind of interrogation" and says he told them he would stop so they would shut up. Arlene then mysteriously says that whatever is coming to the team, they deserve it. In Something's Got to Give, Hunter accidentally lets slip to Imogen about Degrassi nudes. In Hero vs. Villain, Zoë gets another blocked message, and asks Hunter to stop. Hunter says it's not him sending the messages. In Firestarter (1), Hunter advises Frankie to tell their dad before the press finds out her involvement in the degrassi nude scandal. In Firestarter (2), Mr. Hollingsworth overhears Miles telling Hunter that he’s a crappy dad. Frankie is still missing and Miles finally confronts his dad over his behavior, stating that Mr. Hollingsworth doesn't love or care about anyone but himself. In a rage, Mr. Hollingsworth throws his cup at Miles and it shatters against the wall, hitting Hunter, and he also slaps Miles. After the fire, Miles refuses to go home with his father and Hunter tells Frankie about their dad hitting Miles. The trio stand united against their dad and want nothing to do with him. Frankie stands with her brothers as they watch their father walk away. In Wishlist, Hunter is seen with Frankie and his mum and while they are happy with a "great Gatsby" themed party he isn't, he says he wanted out because he's not a party person. His mum says the family has been though a lot lately and they need to stick together at times like this. Frankie asks her mum for a champagne fountain which makes Hunter smirk. Hunter watches his mum show Frankie her vintage dress for their party. Hunter is happy when his dad arrives at the house to give him a present, a Rolex watch but Frankie isn't. He is later seen at his and Frankie's birthday party gaming instead of participating and is happy to see is dad turn up unlike his sister, His dad makes a speech for both his kids and Hunter is happy with it. In Walking in My Shoes, Hunter gets served by Zoë in the cafeteria and he makes it clear he blames her for all the new rules at the school and the fact they can't use their cellphones anymore. In Give Me One Reason, Hunter is seen with Arlene in a classroom. Suddenly, Jenna appears with flowers to hand to Arlene. Hunter stares at the flowers, which kinda of hints that it might have been him. Arlene dislikes the move made by the secret admirer, since she thinks the person is a "dweeb". Hunter appears slightly agitated by the comment. However, Arlene asks Hunter, if he wants to come with her to meet this person, because she doesn't want to go alone to a random place. Hunter gets confused, but he agrees to go. After, both to go a location in the school to meet the person, but he wasn't there. Both decide to go the drum room. While walking, Arlene thought it was a prank and Hunter agrees and says "What a jerk." Arlene took offense because she thought he agreed that she can't be loved. Hunter questions whether or not she wanted the person to like her. Later, Hunter meets up with Arlene with comics. They talk about comics and cleared up the issue from earlier. In Finally (1), Hunter argues with his teacher about not finishing his exam. Miles intervenes and Hunter just yells at him telling Miles he makes everything worse. Later, Hunter is with Arlene in class and gives her a pen to use. At the Hollingsworths' house, Miles is hosting a party and tries to get Hunter into the pool to spend time with Arlene but Hunter tries to stop him and accidentally falls in the pool and isn't impressed when everyone laughs at him. Later, after everyone has left, Hunter challenges Miles to a stick fight and wins. He tells Miles he wants a better brother and Miles agrees to be better and hugs Hunter which he is surprised and happy about. In Don't Look Back, Hunter is attending summer school with the plan helping graduate early. Tristan partners with Hunter for science class. Hunter informs Zoë that direct current stimulation doesn't work. Hunter is with the class as they a trip in the forest and finds deer bones than informs the class. Hunter is seen playing a video game before Frankie interrupts him asking for 10,000 dollars. Hunter suspects Frankie is pregnant to which Frankie tells him she isn't. Hunter is at the Hollingsworth mention with the others searching for Maya. Hunter along with Tristan, Grace, and Zoë earned medals for helping find Gloria Chin. Season 15 In #BootyCall, he and Yael both tell Tristan that they want space for their gaming since most spaces are taken over by jocks. Hunter informs Tristan that his campaign slogan is similar to that of Miles. In #NoFilter, Hunter is seen eating with the rest of his family, when Hunter asks a visibly upset Miles what his problem is. Before Miles is able to answer, Diana informs them that the principal called her and Miles to his office. Hunter asks Miles what he did this time, to which Miles responds that for once, he has no idea. Hunter is later seen with Miles and Frankie reading Miles' English project. Diana here breaks the news that she is seeing their father again, much to Miles' disbelief. In #YesMeansYes, Hunter becomes embarrassed after a basketball blooper. He asks for Tristan and Zoë's aid by arguing that forcing people to play sports is stupid, and proposing for them to give him a gaming club. When the pair don't seem convinced, Hunter becomes upset and calls Tristan a stupid liar. He then comes up with a plan and asks Yael to smash his finger with a hammer, breaking it, and making him unable to participate in the sports team any further. Later, Hunter, Vijay, Yael and Baaz walk into Tristan, who announces that council approved gaming club after all. In [[#ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness|'#ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness']], he is loudly playing a game in his living room, to which Miles asks if he could keep it down, in order for him to be able to focus on homework. Hunter responds by calling him a homework nut. Following, Hunter is seen in his gaming club with Yael, Vijay and Baaz, participating in an MMORPG game. Frankie, Miles, and his mother and father are watching from the audience. Frankie compliments Hunter, even though she admits she's not really aware of what's happening. Miles, in a visibly unstable state, cheers for Hunter. An irritated Hunter claims he is distracting him. Diana then questions Wiston what is wrong with Miles, insisting not to lie to her. Winston then responds he is on drugs. In [[#NotAllMen|'#NotAllMen']], Hunter is once again seem playing in his gaming club. After victoriously winning their round, Vijay claims that they might have a chance at the regionals, possibly bringing in a trophy. Baaz says they statistically barely won and have no chance against the other teams, making Yael and Vijay ultimately agree. Hunter insists they shouldn't give up, saying he refuses to accept defeat before battle, promising that he will get the gaming club new computers. When Yael asks how he is planning to do that, he responds to never doubt Hunter Hollingsworth. Hunter is walking through the hallways, calling, in order to ask for said computers. When the man doesn't respond the way Hunter wants him to, he becomes angry and frustrated, throwing his earbuds onto the ground. Esme and Miles are laughingly watching the scene. Hunter asks to leave him alone, to which Esme responds that it's never that serious. Hunter claims she doesn't have a clue. Miles then teases him and claims that he's just excited for the possible nationals so that he can have alone time with Yael, which Hunter dismisses. When Miles suggests to just ask his dad for the money, Hunter claims that he won't support his little games. Esme and Miles continue to mock him and his gaming club, but when Miles acts out a scene of fans giving Hunter money, it inspires to give Hunter a plan. Hunter, Yael, Baaz and Vijay are then displaying and posting a fundraiser ad for their Degrassi gaming club. When Yael displays insecurity over people possibly mocking them, Hunter responds that he wants to make sure that they did everything they could to win, and that people who mock them won't give money anyways. They are later seen gaming, once again, and Yael complains about their laggy computer systems. Hunter says that it won't be a problem anymore and shows the money they gained from their fundraiser, making them able to get the new gear. Tristan is then seen walking in. He mentions that people are claiming Hunter's video and club is misogynist and that it celebrates sexualized violence, calling for an emergency meeting in student council after school. The feminist club, including Goldi and Maya, are seen discussing during said meeting. They claim the gaming club is sexist and that it normalizes male violence against women. Hunter becomes frustrated, and says they aren't forced to watch, comparing the supposed sexism to cheerleading and sports. Hunter, even more upset, mocks them and says that they might as well ban everything that triggers everyone's fear, commenting on Maya's blonde hair, being afraid Zig might punch him, and Goldi's headscarf. Hunter is later seen angrily smashing keyboards in their gaming club. When Yael comes in, they converse. She tells him that he might've said stupid things, but that she knows he is not racist or sexist, and claims he should find a way to fix this instead of smashing things. Hunter later comes back to Tristan and Goldi, begging for them not to shut the gaming club down. He pleads that he will try to make things better, but Goldi dismisses every statement. Tristan then comments that the gaming club is shut down. Yael, Vijay and Baaz claim this is not a defeat because Hunter still fought for them, and that they will follow him into any battle. Hunter says that he knows what his next battle will be: revenge. In [[#SinceWeBeinHonest|'#SinceWeBeinHonest']], Zig discovers that Hunter, along with the rest of the former gaming club, has been trolling and cyber-threatening Maya, as their revenge on the shutdown of their gaming club. Zig catches him doing such in the boys washroom, where he pushes Hunter against the wall and punches him until Darryl stops the fight. They are later seen sitting together in the office. Hunter here blackmails Zig to keep quiet about his trolling, or he will leak the video of him cheating on Maya with Zoë. Zig later explains the situation to Grace, asking her to hack him and take the video down. Grace responds that that is not possible and that he should turn him in, but Zig says that Hunter will then release the video. Grace asks who he really is worried about: Maya or himself. Zig, however, ultimately admits to Maya that he cheated. In #SorryNotSorry, he follows Yael out of class, asking her to go to the Snowball with him that night. She tells him she's in. However, their conversation is quickly interrupted when Principal Simpson orders them to follow him into his office. Hunter in advance tells her to deny everything related to Maya's trolling. However, that plan quickly fails when Yael, Baaz and Vijay immediately express their guilt and tell Maya they are sorry. But Hunter justifies his actions, saying she deserved it. Hunter is later seen with the trio, blaming them and saying that they ruined everything. Vijay claims they get off easy with 30 hours of in-school community service. Hunter still lays the blame on Maya, much to Yael's disgust, who asks him if he thinks Maya should live in fear because of his actions. Hunter orders her to get out of his face, and pushes her to the ground when Yael calls him a sociopath. Later that day, Hunter is seen at home, frustrated. He follows Diana, who confiscated all his gaming equipment, computers and laptop. He angrily knocks down a vase. Miles tells him he's overreacting and to calm down, but Hunter shouts to stop telling him what to do. An angry Hunter violently smashes his mirror with his phone and further trashes his room. He proceeds to pick up a pen, and starts writing down names, in a form of hit-list. Winston and Miles later discover the list when looking for him in his room. They question if he won't do anything crazy. Winston says he most probably wouldn't, because he has no affiliations with a gun. A worried Miles then says his dad keeps one downstairs. Hunter is then seen entering the school dance with a gun hiding in his bag. He approaches Yael at the dance, trying to play it nice. Yael comments he shouldn't be there, but Hunter says the swatting wasn't his fault, and that they just don't understand people like them. Yael claims they are not like him. Hunter grabs her hand and asks for her to join him, but she refuses. Hunter then says he thought she was different, but that it turns out she is just like everyone else. He leaves in disappointment, and awkwardly bumps into Maya. Right after, a lockdown takes place. Students follow Tristan to the council office, where Hunter already is waiting. As everyone lines up on the floor, Tristan gets a text from Miles asking if Tristan has seen his brother. Tristan responds he's ok, but Miles says his dad's gun is missing and argues that his brother might wants to hurt him. The shocked Tristan then discourages Zig from challenging Hunter, calling him a psycho, making Hunter reach into his bag. Tristan then gets a call from Miles, asking him to put his brother on. Tristan hands over his phone to Hunter. Miles tells Hunter he heard about the lockdown and wanted to make sure he's ok. Hunter responds back in an unbothered manner, but Miles says he knows the last few days have been tough. He proceeds to say that he isn't alone, that he will always have him and that he loves him. Back at home, Hunter enters his room and grabs the gun out of his bag. When Miles comes in, he tells him to put the gun down. When Miles asks if he really was gonna hurt those people, Hunter breaks down and says he doesn't know, crying and embracing his brother. Hunter says he can't tell anyone. Season 16 In [[SquadGoals|'#SquadGoals']], he crashes his car deliberately and Miles realizes that he really needs help and tells their mother. In [[TurntUp|'#TurntUp']], he is placed in a psychiatric hospital. He then realizes that he needs to accept the help if he wants to get better or see Yael ever again. In #RiseAndGrind, he is released from the hospital. He has a party at his house after his release with his friends and Tristan. In #TheseAreMyConfessions, he hangs out with Yael before her date with Baaz. Then he goes to the keg party and tells Yael he is sorry and that he likes her. In #OMFG, he and Yael go on their first date together. Season 17 In [[#BreakTheInternet|'#BreakTheInternet']], he finally returns to Degrassi. In [[IWokeUpLikeThis|'#IWokeUpLikeThis']], he and the rest of the gamers try to improve their blog channel. In [[HugeIfTrue|'#HugeIfTrue']], his date with Yael is interrupted by both Vijay and Baaz. The boys then have a measuring contest. In [[#Unsubscribe|'#Unsubscribe']], he gets a boner for Lola. In [[#Woke|'#Woke']], Frankie interferes with his relationship with Yael. He then gets revenge by texting Jonah. Trivia *Hunter was the third freshman introduced in season 13. The first was his twin sister Frankie, and the second was Keisha. *He and his sister are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. *Hunter's twin sister is Frankie Hollingsworth. *Imogen thought that Hunter was in a gang. *He has anger problems and was diagnosed with depression in #TurntUp. *Like his brother and Maya, they have a mental illness (depression), though Miles and Maya also have PTSD. *He is the person running the Sir Excellence account on Realm of Doom. *Hunter takes Realm of Doom very seriously, and seems to consider it more important and real than reality. *He is the second Degrassi student to play Realm of Doom. The first is Connor DeLaurier, and the third is Becky Baker. *He tends to help his siblings study. One example would be helping Miles study for his drivers test in Wise Up and also later in the same episode, helping Frankie study for school. *He doesn't like the nickname his mom calls him and his sister. (Peanut) *He and Campbell Saunders are both called psycho by Zig. *To distract himself from his regular family drama, he plays online games or listens to music. *Hunter, Sean, Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, Grace, Frankie, Lola all share the same line "Go to hell." **Hunter used this line in Finally (1) **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me and BuyMePizza **Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot **Lola used this line in #BreakTheInternet * He shares similarities with previous characters Connor DeLaurier, Craig Manning, and Bartholomew Bond. * In [[HugeIfTrue|'#HugeIfTrue']], it was revealed that Hunter has the largest penis out of all of his friends by several inches. Relationships Main article: ''Hunter-Yael Relationship'' * Yael Baron ** Start Up: #OMFG (1610) Interaction Category:Season 13 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Juniors Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Season 18